


Starstruck

by melanieanne



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Injuries, Praise kink-ish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Stalking, Torture, knife licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: Danny stalks the new killer and he gets the cloak charmed off of him. Just a fun smut fic of a couple of pretty boys who both like knives.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster / Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghostface
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I just absolutely love the idea of these two, so I made the tag!

Danny's heart beats against his chest as Ji-Woon walks by. The way his silver hair seems to gleam, the way he carries himself--tall, confident--the way his hips sway just ever so slightly under the half star-paterned yellow coat as he moves towards Danny, who doesn't realize that his jaw is practically hanging open. Yellow pupils seem to glimmer as they flick towards the other man; he's completely aware of the staring eyes under the Ghostface mask. A soft smirk as he speaks.

"Is it customary to have your eyes glued to newcomers, Ghostman?"

"Uhhhh," Words are failing him, and that sound is all he can utter in response. Ji-Woon chuckles, flipping his silver hair with one hand before shaking his head and walking away. Danny needs to photograph this beautiful new addition to the Fog. His new, solemn singular mission.

Following the Trickster around the Killer's Quarters, trying to find the most opportune time to snap a few pics, maybe some that are a little more risqué, if he’s lucky. Finally down the newest wing of the Killer's Quarters, he knows it's just Ji-Woon and him. As the Trickster stops walking, stopping just outside of the bedroom door, he speaks without turning.

"I know you're there," Ji-Woon's voice is flat. "I've dealt with paparazzi before, but you," He swiftly turns and grabs Danny by the neck, lifting him slightly off of the ground. The mask comes clattering to the floor as yellow eyes meet brown, as the Trickster continues. "You... are something else." Completely shocked by the fact that he's being picked up like a ragdoll, Danny whimpers.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted a picture,"

"Oh, is that all?" A light chuckle. "You can have so much more than that, if you desire." Before Danny is even able to process all of this, he's tied with heavy ropes to a chair in Ji-Woon's bedroom. Vinyl records line the walls, some are even autographed. Placing a record on the turntable, its rhythm fills the air in the room, almost something you'd hear in a dance club. "I will admit, I was quite excited when I realized I would have a chance to meet you. The Roseville Murders were fascinating to me, how methodically you chose your victims. You were an inspiration, truth be told. Tell me, dear Danny." His gold eyes move up along the edge of his knife, then over to his tied up fan. "Do you remember their screams?"

"I... can't say I do." It's been a long time since he'd been pulled into the Fog. If he really tried, he might be able to remember a single scream, if he’s lucky.

"They must have been wonderful, the way their cries cut through the air in a cacophonous crescendo, just before their last breath joined the symphony of all the others before them." He grins, laughing. The knife glides across Danny’s bare shoulder and he screeches from the pain. A small amount of blood is drawn from the shallow wound as tears quick reach his eyes, panicked breaths. "I'll remember your screams, lovely."

"You're... holy shit, you're crazy!"

"They say that about all the greats, do they not? Just geniuses ahead of their time," Danny feels Ji-Woon's hand sliding along the side of his thigh to his knife in its holster. A smirk and a giggle as it's removed and examined by the other man.

"What a beautiful piece," His fingertip glides across the top edge, leaving a small cut behind in its place. "You sharpen her every morning, don't you, Danny?"

"I do,"

"What's her name?"

"The... knife's name?"

"No, your girlfriend." He chuckles loudly at his own joke. "Yes, Danny, the knife. What did you name her?"

"Rose, I guess."

"Brilliant. I've named mine 다시 (encore)." Ji-Woon turns to Danny with a grin. "Do you sing, lovely? I'm sure you have a wonderful voice."

 _Shit!_ Danny knows where this is going, and yet nothing could prepare him for this. He desperately tries to relax, to lessen the impending pain, but it may have made him tense up even more.

Ji-Woon's hand fiddles with Rose's handle, before it's shoved into the other man's lower back, just to the left of his spine. Tears stream down Danny’s face as a low wail hits the air in front of him. Ji-Woon gives a satisfied sigh, it was perfect.

No one will hear his cries. This wing of the Killer’s Quarters, besides Ji-Woon's room at the end of the corridor, is otherwise empty. At least the Entity wouldn't allow any of the killers to die, but the pain and the fear is just as real as if they were still in the real world.

"Oh my, what a depraved little creature you are," Ji-Woon notices Danny’s cock tightly pressed against his boxers, and he blushes lightly. "I slice your pale flesh, slide your own knife into you, and you become aroused." Giving the knife in his back a little twist, Danny screams again.

"Ji-Woon," He groans. "Please, I... it hurts..." The Trickster locks his eyes with Danny as he twists it further.

"좋은 (Good)," A sinister chuckle before he reaches for his own knife. Feeling the other knife pressed to the side of his face, Danny whimpers. "You're a pretty boy, like myself. I promise I won't touch the face."

Snickering as he takes his knife and carves a small heart into the top of Danny’s shoulder. His hand wanders to his captee's crotch, breathy pants as the Trickster reaches under the cloth, grabbing onto his quickly heating dick. Thumb circling the tip, Ji-Woon's lip curls into a smug smile. Danny’s eyelids flutter as his eyes meet those golden pupils again.

"Ji-Woon," He purrs quietly. The Trickster grins and chuckles, freeing Danny from his cloth confines. His hand begins working Danny’s throbbing cock. Putting his face right over his member, hot breath dancing teasingly across the skin. Eyes looking up at the other man. "Ji-Woon, please, I... I need that pretty mouth of yours to suck me off."

The vibration of Ji-Woon's chuckle on the tip of his cock elicits a moan from deep in his chest. Danny realizes what he needs to do. With every downward movement onto his cock, Danny moans and says Ji-Woon's name, which causes him to move faster, with even more purpose--to the beat of the vinyl he'd put on shortly after tying him up.

The sensation is overwhelming. Hips bucking, Danny cries for him again as a surge of cum spurts into Ji-Woon's mouth. Some starts to drip out of the corner of his mouth, but his tongue flicks down to taste it.

Time for the finishing touch. Ji-Woon's knife twists and glides across Danny’s bare chest, the Trickster carving his signature into the man. The golden eyed one flicks the tip of his tongue over the bloodstained knife, just to get a small taste of the crimson liquid that's been drawn out of Danny.

"You wanted a picture didn't you? We should do that, before I forget." Grabbing Danny’s camera out of his cloak, he holds it so he's just in the corner of the frame, the bleeding signature on Danny's skin being centered at the bottom, Danny’s tear-stained face just above. Ji-Woon winks as the sound of the camera shutter clicks.

Setting the camera on Danny's lap, he licks the outer edge of Danny’s ear before he whispers, "언제든지 반환 (Return any time)".

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
